


the girl in the moon

by captain_kriegy



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kriegy/pseuds/captain_kriegy
Summary: ali is a stunt double and christen is a costume designer. they meet on the set of a superhero movie and sparks fly."the girl in the moon / with her dreams / has a steel melting smile" - everly





	1. wardrobe malfunction

 

**chapter 1: wardrobe malfunction**

“Um, Christen?” Sofia calls from the dressing room. Ali laughs, just looking into the mirror at the pair of leather pants that are currently resting on her mid-thigh. 

“Yeah?” Christen replies. 

“We have a major problem with these pants.” 

“They don’t fit?” 

“You should come check this out, Chris,” Sofia says again. Ali covers her mouth as she giggles, knowing that the costume department probably doesn’t find the fact that these pants are a solid four sizes too small as funny as she does, especially given the fact that this scene is one of the first that will be shot. 

“Holy smokes,” Christen mumbles as she walks into the dressing room. “Well, we fucked that up, didn’t we? Are you sure that pair is for her?” 

“It was on her rack,” Sofia confirms. 

“Yikes. Okay. We’ll work on these and have you come back to make sure they fit. Does everything else work?” Christen asks.

“This was the first thing we tried,” Sofia admits. 

“Let’s see if we had the wrong dimensions, or if the pants just got messed up.” 

  
  


“Hey, I’m sorry about this mess,” Ali tells Christen. After trying every single item of clothing on the rack, they had determined that all of them were the wrong size. A few of the tops could’ve probably worked, but Christen was going to end up having to remake everything. They had re-measured Ali, and Christen was already texting Sofia and Julie, her assistants, letting them know she would need them to help with the mix-up. 

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” Christen insists. “I think we just used Alex’s dimensions for your stuff as well. We’ll fix it.” 

“Since I can’t sew, the least I could do is buy you a drink. For your troubles.” 

“Like I said, not your fault. However, I’ll never turn down a drink,” Christen replies, eyeing Ali evenly. Is the pretty brunette flirting with her, or does she just feel bad about the wardrobe malfunction? 

“Cool. I don’t know what you’re up to tonight, but if that doesn’t work, I’ll give you my number, and we can figure it out another time?” Ali asks. 

“Tonight is…. Good. 10pm at the Mariner?” Christen proposes. 

“Sounds good. Happy sewing!”    
  


 

Ali knows Christen is beautiful. Heck, she wouldn’t have asked her for drinks if she hadn’t been at least a little intrigued by her. But without the sewing materials hanging all over her and the stress written across her face, the costume designer is absolutely gorgeous. She wears a pair of dark wash jeans and a simple thin blue cutoff tank with a red rose on it. She pairs it with a pair of red heels, and her dark hair is curled down her back. Christen smirks when she catches Ali’s eyes roaming her body, but she takes the moment to do the same to the muscular brunette, who is wearing leggings and a pretty off-the-shoulder tunic. 

“I love your top,” Christen remarks, genuinely impressed with her sense of style. Ali chuckles. 

“Thanks. What do you want to drink?” Ali asks, sitting down at the bar and motioning for Christen to take the stool next to her. 

“Vodka cranberry is good.” 

Ali orders the drinks, the vodka cranberry for Christen and a gin and tonic for herself. 

“So, you’re a stunt double?” Christen asks. “How long have you been doing it for?” 

“Yep,” Ali replies. “About 3 years, so, I’m fairly new. This is my first big movie, so to speak.” 

“What did you do beforehand?” Christen prods, sipping on her drink that the bartender had just placed in front of her. Ali hands over her credit card to open a tab, and Christen raises her eyebrow slightly. 

“I played football,” Ali replies. 

“Soccer? Professionally or?” 

“Nope, actual football, believe it or not. Played at UCLA and then for a few years professionally,” Ali explains, stirring around her drink before taking a sip. Though she’s used to the impressed and surprised looks people give her when they find out about her football career, she’s very rarely bashful about it. However, the cute costume designer’s look of surprise makes her blush oh-so-slightly. 

“Like, in the NFL?”

“Yep. Drafted by the Raiders in ‘07. I was a place kicker. Backed up their kicker for my first year, then he retired and I was the starting kicker for two years before I broke my leg and that pretty much ended my football career. One of the guys I played with at UCLA was a stunt double, and told me how much they were looking for women to help them meet the rise in demand for women doing these more hardcore stunts. They needed women who were really strong and not afriad. Once I got my fitness back I decided to try it out, and I love it.” 

“Wait, woah. Let’s go back a few steps. You were a starting kicker on an NFL team? I didn’t even realize the NFL having women was a thing,” Christen starts, surprised. 

“Yeah, it’s really not. Carli Lloyd, a punter, went to Rutgers and played football. She graduated a few years before me and was the first women to be drafted into the league, but she never started. I was the second to be drafted and the first to start consistently. So, technically, I hold a lot of records for women in the NFL,” Ali says with a laugh. “In all seriousness, I hope to see more women in the league. This job, this is temporary, you know? You don’t have 40 year old stunt doubles. When this career is over, I definitely hope to get more involved in getting women into D1 college football and into the NFL” Ali tells her. “Ideally coaching, but, who knows.” 

“You’re what, 5’6? And a starting kicker in the NFL?” 

“Yep! The hardest part was definitely the ass-kicking I always got in training. When I was in college, my teammates used to bench press me. These big guys, 6’5, 250 pounds. Then there’s me, 5’6, 140 soaking wet. They thought it was hilarious. They loved to pick me up and spin me around, but on the field, they didn’t want to go near me. Once I got taken down before a kick in a game, it was a false start, and the guy just hammered me. You should’ve seen my teammates. One of the guys was about to jump him, they had to physically hold him back. They always protected me and looked out for me. Anyway, my senior year we got this freshman guy who was a running back, a little skinny dude, like 5’8 and 170 pounds. I benched pressed him his first day of lifting. Just for fun,” Ali recounted. 

“So the guys were good to you? For the most part?”   
  
“Yeah, definitely. They tend to be afraid of me at first, you know. They think having a girl around will mess with their vibe or whatever. The male kickers tend to hate me at first, because they have to compete with a girl. But eventually they come around. My teammates, both from college and from Oakland, are some of my best friends. I help them with their girl problems a lot,” Ali jokes.  

“Did they hit on you often? Or were they good about separating professional and personal lives?” 

“At UCLA, my teammates used to prank all the new guys. They would tell them I was straight and into hooking up with teammates, just to get them to hit on me, because they knew I would embarrass the shit out of them and lay down the law. Again, they found it hilarious. They would sometimes hit on me, but usually only if they were drunk. For the most part, they respected me and understood that it wasn’t going to happen. A lot of them just didn’t think there was anything sexy about a girl they shared a locker room with, you know? They saw me more in the sister category than the sexy category, which was fine. I stuck mostly to girls in college, but when I played in Oakland I dated a guy who was on the 49ers. We lived in the same apartment complex, and he wasn’t a teammate, but he got the lifestyle and he was more than good to me. I’m much more into women than men, but he was great. We dated for almost two years. Eventually we realized we were kind of holding each other back, that we loved each other but maybe weren’t in love with each other. Wow, okay, sorry. I’ve just run through my dating history and I don’t know anything about you. Please, take the baton,” Ali rambles, feeling kind of awkward about her long monologues and lack of two-way conversation. Christen smiles sweetly, which helps to reassure her. 

“Hey, no worries, I asked. That’s so interesting, it’s not everyday you meet a female football star, so, I have a million questions for you, but we can table that. What do you want to know about me?” Christen asks. 

“How did you get into costume design?” Ali asks. She motions for the bartender to bring Christen another drink, noting her empty glass, and starts to drink her own after having left it mostly untouched through her monologue. Christen, who is feeling a little more confident that the brunette is into her after she talked about how she prefers girls, and feeling more than a bit turned on hearing about her football career.  _ Get you a girl who can do both, Christen,  _ she tells herself. 

“I grew up in the LA area, and then played soccer at Stanford. There was no league in the United States when I graduated, so I decided to forgo a soccer career and I got my masters in costume design at FIDM in LA. Been in the business for a few years at this point, this is definitely my biggest account on my own though, hence the slight panic over the malfunction earlier,” Christen explains. “So, yeah. My life is a little less exciting,” she teases. 

“That’s such a talent, costume design. So much vision and creativity. It’s awesome. Did you always have an idea that’s what you wanted to do?” Ali asks. 

“Nope. When I went to college I had no idea what I wanted to study or do. I designed stuff as a hobby, and eventually realized how much I loved it. I originally saw myself going into the athletic design market, but ended up falling in love with film and TV designing. I tell myself that one day I’ll try to design some athletic wear, though,” Christen explains. 

“That’s awesome. Wow. Okay. So, tell me more about yourself. Any siblings?” Ali asks. She waves over the bartender, and orders a round of tequila shots.   
  
“Tequila okay?” Ali clarifies, and Christen laughs. 

“If you’re still buying, more than okay,” she replies, a bit coy. Ali laughs. 

“I’m buying still,” Ali clarifies teasingly. “So. Siblings?” 

“Two sisters, Channing and Tyler. You?” 

“One brother, Kyle,” Ali replies. The bartender slides the round of shots in front of them with salt and limes. They both put salt on their own hands and lick it off. Ali knows she’d have to be a little bit more drunk in order to ask the costume designer to lick the salt off of each other’s hands, but is sure to make eye contact with Christen. They then tip their glasses together before swinging back the shots of tequila. Ali laughs, and reaches for a lime, handing it to Christen, who catches it between her teeth. They suck on the limes before turning back to their conversation. 

“Lightening round of questions?” Christen suggests. 

“Sounds good. Who is your favorite designer?” Ali asks.

“Ah, okay, way too hard of a question, it depends, but I guess, overall, um…,” Christen starts, a cute panicked look on her face. 

“For handbags?” Ali specifies. Christen breathes a sigh of relief. 

“Louie Vuitton. Favorite NFL team, not including the Raiders?” 

“Redskins. Favorite type of wine?” 

“Riesling. Same question? Unless you’re not a wine girl?”  
  
“Definitely a wine girl, I’ll go red. Any kind, I’m not that picky,” Ali replies. “Favorite women’s soccer team?” 

“Chicago Red Stars. You follow women’s soccer?” Christen asks. 

“Yep. Played in high school, that’s actually how I got into football, but I chose football at the college level because of the whole no-women-playing-football-thing and the lack of opportunity for female soccer players in the U.S. Favorite color?”   
  
“It’s my turn!” Christen insists. 

“Nope, you used your turn asking me about soccer,” Ali replies, smiling teasingly. Christen glances at her phone, and sighs when she sees the time.   
  
“It’s late,” Christen starts, a look of apology of her face. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Ali replies. It’s past midnight, and they’re no longer 20. 

“I’m sorry, I’m really enjoying this, I just have a lot of clothes to make and not a lot of time, so I have to get going early tomorrow,” Christen explains, wanting to make sure that the cute stunt double knows she’s not just trying to duck out. 

“Shit, right. Um, maybe we can do lunch tomorrow? Or I can bring you lunch?” Ali proposes, paying for her tab and getting her card back. 

“You definitely aren’t bringing me food, since you paid tonight, but maybe we can meet? What’s your schedule like tomorrow?” Christen asks as they head out of the bar. They walk towards the hotel the cast and crew are staying at, and Christen brushes her hand against Ali’s a few times before holding it in her own. Ali giggles, a little tispy and feeling like a schoolgirl getting all giddy over holding hands. 

“I just have training,” Ali replies. “Gym in the morning, stunt practice in the afternoon. I’m off from 11 to 2.” 

“Okay, cool. So maybe we can go for a lunch break around 12? I can drop by wherever you are and pick you up?” Christen proposes. 

“Want to meet here, at the hotel?” Ali asks. She’ll have to shower when she gets back from the gym, and wants to have enough time to look presentable before lunch. 

“Perfect,” Christen replies. They get into the elevator, and Ali pushes the button for the fourth floor, looking at Christen expectantly. 

“I’ll walk you to your room,” Christen says. Ali smiles, noting that it’s been quite a while since someone walked her home. They step off the elevator and Ali stops in front of room 404. 

“Goodnight, Christen,” Ali says, looking between their intertwined hands and the pretty brunette’s immaculate makeup. Christen leans in to kiss Ali’s cheek, and then Ali shifts to capture her lips gently. 

“Night, Ali,” Christen whispers as she pulls away from the soft, gentle kiss. They both blush, but try not to show it as Ali opens her door and watches Christen walk towards the elevator. When she glances at her phone, she has about twenty texts from her rambling best friends while they watch their latest go-to Netflix show. She simply laughs, not remembering the last time she went out with someone for hours and didn’t even think to look at her phone. When she finally replies to Crystal, her friend texts her back insisting on knowing where she went. 

_ Date with a cute costume designer _ , Ali replies, smiling to herself as she tosses her phone down on her bed. 


	2. drunk texts

**chapter 2: drunk texts**

Ali is covered in sweat and absolutely exhausted by the time she drags her body into her room following the morning gym session. She finishes replying to a few texts and then hops in the shower, knowing she doesn’t have a whole lot of time to get ready for her lunch date. She wracks her brain for what to wear while she puts shampoo in her hair, eventually deciding on a pair of tight jeans and her favorite soft, cream colored pullover sweater. Cute, comfortable, casual. She ends up tossing on a pair of bean boots, because even when it’s not raining in Oregon, it seems the ground is always a bit wet. She laughs to herself as she assures that her outfit works together in the mirror and contemplates what to do with her hair. She’s never cared this much about what she looks like when going on a date, but something about going out with someone who designs clothes for a living makes her feel more conscious of her outfit choice. She puts on makeup and blow-dries her hair even though she’s cutting it close time-wise, and breathes a sigh of relief when her hair is acceptable with enough time for her to make it to the lobby downstairs without being late to meet up with Christen. 

She starts to worry a bit when ten, fifteen minutes go by and the costume designer is nowhere to be found. However, at exactly 12:18, she comes rushing into the lobby, clearly distressed. 

“I’m so sorry,” Christen starts. Ali pockets her phone, regrettably closing out the Evil Apples app in the middle of an intense game with her brother and his new boyfriend, and stands to join the frazzled brunette. 

“Totally fine, is everything okay?” Ali asks as they head out of the hotel. 

“Yeah, I just, got distracted and lost track of time while sewing,” Christen admits. “Also, I don’t have your phone number.”   
  
“Good point,” Ali replies, pulling her phone out of her jeans and handing it to Christen so that she could put her number in her phone. “I’ll text you so you have mine.” 

  
  


“I need to hear more about the football,” Christen says, the moment they sit down with their lunch. Ali laughs once, before taking a bite out of her turkey sandwich. 

“What do you want to know?” Ali asks. Not many people from her stunt-double life are in the know about her past as a football player, and she kind of misses talking about it. 

“Did you really have to keep up with the guys in practice?” Christen asks. 

“To a degree. I did all the same drills and whatnot, but I simply am not as strong as most of them. I was very, very strong then though, compared to now. I’ve dropped like, twenty pounds or so since switching careers,” she explains. “All muscle.” 

“You still look really strong,” Christen comments, and Ali laughs. 

“Oh, you've noticed my muscles?” Ali teases, before blushing. “I’m still strong, but not nearly as much as I was then.” 

“Did you have to throw and stuff?” Christen asks. Ali takes another bite of her sandwich and a sip of her water before she replies. 

“Yes, I had to throw and ‘stuff,’” Ali teases. “I think I could’ve been a running back in another life, if only I could withstand the hits from someone three times my size. I loved to play quarterback in practice. I’m not tall enough to really throw it like the quarterbacks do, but I once threw for a touchdown in college.” 

“Really? Do tell,” Christen starts, eating her own sandwich. She gets a bit of mayo on her lip, and Ali smiles for a moment before reaching over to rub it off with her thumb. Christen smiles, and they both blush for a moment. “So, the touchdown…” 

“Right,” Ali starts, smiling. “We were up like, a ridiculous amount. 67-0 or something. In the fourth quarter. They’d been playing the backup kicker because I was a senior and it was a good chance to get him some game time. So we’re first and goal leading up to the two minute warning. During the warning, our quarterback Liam turns to me and is like ‘Kriegs, do you want this one?’. I thought he was kidding. Nope. He was like ‘just get rid of it fast and don’t get hit.’ The coach made me promise I wouldn’t try to run it,” Ali recounts. “I get the snap and I just looked up and threw it straight down the center to our tight end who managed to get open and he caught it. I just about died,” Ali admits. “Field goals can be wild, amazing moments, especially when they’re game-deciding or a long or something. But that touchdown throw was one of the most fun moments of my college career.” 

“That’s so wild. Wow. I’m so impressed, Ali,” Christen replies. 

“It really shows the generosity of my team members, you know? I had only gotten one kick in the game, it was my senior year, and they wanted me to have that moment. I was the first female to throw a touchdown pass in an NCAA football game, and that’s something that nobody can ever take away. Records people will break. Firsts are forever,” Ali explains. “Those guys, as much as they grew up in the macho-man world of football, they respected what it meant to have a female player on their team and they nurtured me and helped me grow instead of trying to tear me down.” 

“They sound like good guys,” Christen replies. 

“They were. I mean, not all of them, and not all the time. In college, we won a Bowl game my junior year, and at the afterparty all of us got way too drunk. It was the end of the season and the win was huge. One of them was just absolutely hammered and I don’t know if he didn’t realize or didn’t care but he tried to force himself on me. It was really bad. He felt horrible about it, and was really good about apologizing and knowing it wasn’t okay. But one of the other guys, the tight end I mentioned, Zach, he noticed and intervened and made sure I was okay. So they were looking out for me, I know that in the company of my teammates I’m okay.” 

“That’s good. But wild. I mean, I get it. College parties can be wild,” Christen starts. 

“Tell me about the college soccer parties,” Ali suggests, glancing down at the time while she finishes up her sandwich. 

“Freshman year. I had never drank before. First team party of the year. I did nine shots of rubinoff,” Christen starts. Ali cringes just thinking about consuming that much cheap vodka. “I blacked out. I don’t remember most of it. Campus police woke me and my friend Kelley up at like 3am, we fell asleep on a giant staircase on campus. Why we were alone I don’t know,” Christen explains. “We didn’t get in any trouble, they just woke us up and made sure we got home. Anyway, apparently when I’m really drunk I’m very good at convincing people I’m totally fine. They were apparently expecting that I would take care of Kelley, not realizing I was also blacked out.” 

“Oh my gosh, that’s a nightmare,” Ali replies. “So glad you didn’t get in trouble, though.” 

“Yeah, true. At first they just told me I didn’t do anything embarrassing, but as the year went on, they began to start telling me what I did in bits and pieces whenever we had parties. I apparently went on a rant about racism in America, told them all that I’m gay, which, at the time, I didn’t even really know for sure, made out with my friend and co-freshman Kelley, and danced on a table topless.”   
  
“And they thought you were okay?” Ali questions. The story is hilarious in hindsight, but she can’t imagine actually living it. 

“They didn’t know me at all, so they just thought I was a wild child. They were like ‘you didn’t throw up or anything so we thought you were fine!’” 

Ali laughs, and checks the time once more. Christen grumbles about having to get back to work. 

“I’m sorry again,” Ali starts, and Christen swats her arm as they get up from their table.   
  
“Not your fault!” Christen insists. “Anyway, what kind of things do you do at stunt practice later?” 

“We are starting to learn what the different stunts we will be filming are. One of the big ones I’m working on is this jumping-through-a-window thing. A couple of car things, which aren’t my favorite, so I’m thinking Lu, the other stunt double for Alex, will do more of those, that’s her thing. So yeah. Trying different things out and figuring out who will do what and what equipment is needed.” 

“That’s exciting,” Christen replies. “Much more exciting than a sewing machine.” 

They walk back towards the hotel, and Ali determines that she might have time for a twenty minute lightening nap before she has to get dressed for stunt practice. 

“What are you up to tonight?” Christen asks. 

“Dinner and board games with the stunt team,” Ali replies. “You?”

“A bottle of wine and Netflix,” Christen replies confidently. “And lots of sewing.” 

“That sounds amazing. We need to make a plan to do that soon. I mean, if you want,” Ali starts, blushing a bit. 

“Yeah. That sounds good. What are you up to tomorrow?” Christen asks. 

“Tomorrow I have an early day at the gym, but no stunt practice, so I have a lot of the day off. I need to run to Bed, Bath, and Beyond though to get some K cups, and probably other stuff. But no other plans,” Ali rambles. 

“Do you like yoga?” Christen asks. 

“Yes? Yes. I need to do yoga more often,” Ali replies. “Do you?”   
  
“Yeah. I just found this sunset yoga that this nice old lady runs in the park that’s like a mile from the hotel. Maybe would you want to do that tomorrow evening?”  
  
“That sounds perfect.” 

They part when they get back to the hotel, because Ali is still holding onto her hope for a quick nap before stunt practice and Christen has clothes to sew and actors to fit. Ali wants to kiss her, she really wants to kiss her, but they’re standing in the hotel lobby and Ali doesn’t want her first kiss with this beautiful, kind girl to be in the hotel lobby. So she hugs her close and kisses her cheek the same way Christen kissed hers last night. 

“See you tomorrow?” Ali confirms, trying to tell her with her eyes that she wants to kiss her. 

“Tomorrow,” Christen replies, smiling in this adorable way that makes Ali want to pause the moment forever. 

 

Dinner and drinks with the stunt team ends in an absolutely hilarious and very raunchy game of cards against humanity. Heather, the stunt coordinator, plays the card “becoming a blueberry,” which sends Ali into an inexplicable fit of giggles. She’s pretty much laying on the floor, unable to contain herself, when her co-stunt double, Lu, tosses her phone in her direction. When Ali finally recovers enough to read her texts, she blushes realizing Christen is checking in. She sent Ali a pic of her Netflix screen and texted her a “only thing missing is a cute brunette ;)”. Lu calls Ali out on her embarrassing blushing, and Ali can only laugh. 

“It’s a girl I’m seeing,” Ali replies. “Is being cute. And I’m too tipsy for this, but also not tipsy enough,” Ali states. Heather hands Ali another beer, and she takes it gratefully before texting back a slightly-flirty “netflix & chill goals.” 

“Oh god. This was a lame text. Someone tell me this wasn’t that lame,” Ali pleads. Everyone stops to examine Ali’s text back, mostly with small chuckles. “Oh no. It’s that bad!?” 

“No, it’s not. It’s cute,” Heather replies. “Don’t worry. If she’s into you she’ll think it’s cute.” 

“What if she’s not into me?” Ali asks, a bit paranoid. “Okay, does someone want to shotgun with me?” 

“Are we in college?” Lu teases, and Ali just takes her beer and stands. 

“Oh come on, that’s not just for college kids,” Ali huffs, taking her beer and standing. “Shower?” 

“Okay, has anyone here shotgunned a beer since college?” Heather asks, and everyone shakes their heads. 

“I don’t know who you shotgun with these days,” Lu teases. 

“Football players,” Ali replies, deadpan. Everyone chuckles, assuming Ali is joking, and she just goes with it. “So. Who’s coming?” 

After Heather, who drunkenly tells Ali it’s okay to call her “HAO”, shotguns two beers with Ali in the shower, the two are a bit more than tipsy. Ali knows she’ll hate herself come morning gym session, but she doesn’t really get a lot of these opportunities, to hang out and get drunk like she’s still in college, with girls nonetheless. She ends up telling HAO, who is suddenly the only one left in the room, all about her football career. HAO thinks she’s kidding, because she’s drunk, so Ali dramatically pulls out the YouTube app on her phone and shows HAO a video of her kicking a field goal in a game for the Raiders. 

“No way!!! That’s not real. You’re the girl !!!!” HAO slurs. 

“Yes! The girl!” Ali exclaims. “The crazy fucking girl who thinks kicking balls sixty feet while about to be tackled by 300 pound men! I am usually really shy about it but when I'm drunk I tell anyone and everyone!” 

“That’s wild. And if I wasn’t painfully straight I’d probably have a lady boner over that,” Heather teases her, and they continue to laugh. 

“Okay, we need to sleep. Gym tomorrow, I’m gonna die,” Ali says dramatically. She notices it’s almost midnight, and feels old when she cringes at the time. 

“Get home safe!!” HAO exclaims, and Ali rolls her eyes. 

“Gurl, I live down the hall!” 

“Walk safe!!” Heather adds, and Ali laughs, hugging her stunt coordinator and then making her way back to her room. 

When Ali gets back to her room, she texts Crystal a barely-coherent rant about how cute Christen is and how much she hopes she likes her back and how she hopes they finally get to kiss tomorrow. It’s cheesy and way extra compared to what Ali would usually text her friend, but she’s drunk so it seems fine. However, when she wakes up the next morning, surprisingly without much of a hangover, she sees a text from Christen that reads “Well, that Christen girl sounds pretty cool. Looks like I have competition ;)”. Ali, still half-asleep, stares confused at her phone, until she scrolls up a bit  in her conversation with Christen and realized the drunken rant she thought she’d sent to Crystal she actually sent to Christen. 

“Damn, Krieger. Get some game, girl,” Ali mumbles to herself, embarrassed. She barely knows this girl and she’s already drunk texted her about how into her she is?! 

“Shit, so sorry Chris. Ment to send that to my friend Crystal. They got me drunk at stunt team night…. Hope that didn’t disturb you too much. Now I’m permanently embarrassed,” Ali says aloud as she types the text to the costume designer. She re-reads it to check for typos and makes sure she’s sending it to the right person before hitting send. Christen types back a simple wink kiss face emoji, and Ali sighs. Well, thank goodness Christen seems to have a sense of humor. 

“Good going,” Ali mumbles to herself once again, before dragging her body out of bed and into the shower. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!!!
> 
> first, i'm captain-kriegy on tumblr, plz come follow me!! 
> 
> please let me know if you're into this idea and want me to continue!!! thank you!


End file.
